nfsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
NFS World Wiki:Policy
Welcome to our Policy Page on the NFS World Wiki. Everyone is allowed to edit on the NFS World Wiki, and so are you. Now, before you start off, you may want to read our rules first. If you have any questions or concerns about the Editing Policy then please post them on our . In depth discussions about the Policy can be made on the Talk Page for this page. Editing & Article Content While editing there are rules which everyone has to follow *Do not create duplications of existing pages. *Do not create pages that are completely empty or lack sufficient content to justify their creation. *Linking to third party sites is prohibited. *Experimenting should always be done in a user's own Sandbox. *Images attached to an article should relate to the content highlighted *Mentioning of unreleased, rumored, speculated or unauthorized content on any page is prohibited. *Mentioning of third party software such as modifications or alterations on any page is prohibited. *Edits must be relevant to Need for Speed: World. *Usage of real-life contextual information is only allowed under specific circumstances. *Use internal linking such as NFS World Info Wiki or w:c:nfs:The Need for Speed Wiki (NFS Wiki) when linking to another page or another Wikia. *Articles have to be written from a neutral point of view. Language *An editor must have basic English writing skills *Articles must be written in third person *The player is never a he or she. The player is always referred by a gender-neutral pronoun such as they. *Any other language than English within an article is not allowed. Images *No irrelevant pictures to an article *Icons are only allowed if it has a transparent background and ends with the extension ".png" **Icons must not exceed 128 x 128 pixels *Images may not exceed 10 MB or more *In-game images may not begin with nfswXXX.jpg *Fan made pictures on article pages are not allowed unless within reasons. They are, however, allowed on User Pages **Fan or user images must start with their username as the first part of its filename. Example: "ILoveNFS_McLaren_F1_001.jpg" *Specific images have to be named according to their desired usage; **Car releases made by the development team: "CarRelease } }.jpg" **Promotional images made by the development team: "Promotion }.jpg" **Garage / Car Dealer screenshot on car article pages: "Garage }.jpg" **Icons : "Icon } }.png" (Example: File:IconSkillMod Evasion.png or File:IconEvent Agostini Avenue.png) **User Images: "UserImage } }. }" Comments *Comments asking questions that are already answered in the current article will be removed. *Comments asking to compare one car to another will be removed. *Comments describing a vehicle, event, game mode or location are allowed but vague additions will be removed. *Comments can not be personal stories regarding the subject matter of an article. All registered users have their own pages for adding such content. *This wikia and its staff have no affiliation with Electronic Arts, QuickLime, Easy Games or any part of the development process. Comments requesting alterations requiring a development team will be removed. Forum Threads *A user creating a forum thread should include as much detail, concerning their topic, as possible. *Do not create duplicate forum threads regarding the same subject. *Do not create forum threads with news taken from the Official Need for Speed: World news feed. *Do not add any unrelated forum topics to a thread *Do not create threads asking which vehicle is better compared to another *Vague thread will be removed *A thread will locked upon either moving too far from its original post or being answered Community Interaction *Offensive language is not tollerated. Need for Speed: World is a PEGI 7+ rated game and as such highlights that a younger audience may be viewing content on this site. *Personal attacks towards other users or harassment will be not be tolerated. *It is not allowed to ask/request other users or Admins to do edits unless a page is protected. *The NFS World Wiki is not a place for dodging or discussing bans inflicted upon a user on another wikia site. *The NFS World Wiki has the right to extend bans. Chat *Browse the wiki before asking a question in the chat window. Questions that can be answered by viewing a related article will be removed. *Spamming is not allowed in the chat window. **Users spamming the chat will be banned for a short period of time or indefinitely. *Swearing is allowed but the "seven dirty words" are not. *Over usage of large smiley images can be seen as disruptive and can lead to a Chat ban. Banning *Users that have been banned have voided their opinion on content regarding this site. **Ban evasion is not tolerated. Any changes made through a secondary account will be reverted. *